The present invention is in the field of generating aircraft condition symbology for military aviators heads up displays (HUDs). At the present, a U.S. Army HUD symbology generator exists for night time symbology display. However, there is also a need that daytime capable symbology be displayed in the direct line of sight of an aviator.